


Heart and the Head

by novitski_herondale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, a lot of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin quotes used (in later chapters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novitski_herondale/pseuds/novitski_herondale
Summary: *based on the famous Bellarke quote*  Archie is on his way to the nearest airport to start his new life when he gets a call that may change his original plans.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Heart and the Head

Archie was driving on the long lonely road that would take him to the place he didn't want to go, had Betty gave him a different answer. As he was driving, his phone rang. He pulled over and looked at his phone. At closer inspection he realized he missed many calls and texts, particularly Jughead and Veronica. Why would they want to talk to him since he was leaving without a word? He went against his better judgement and rang back Veronica. He heard a click on the first ring, "Listen here Andrews, we will talk about this later but you need to get back to Riverdale now from wherever you are. It's urgent." At the end of her sentence, he heard her voice crack. Red flags were sent to his brain as he gripped hard onto the steering wheel. "Veronica, w-what is it?" his voice cracked, his heart having a bad feeling what she was going to say. "I-it's Betty, Archie..c-come back now!" Veronica began to sob on the phone. Archie's heart plummeted into his stomach. He didn't care if Betty rejected him, she was still the most important thing to him. He had to go home. Home could only be where Betty is. "Ronnie, I'm on my way back." Archie heard Veronica stuttering for breath. "H-hurry Archie, p-please. See you soon." 

Archie turned his phone off and started to drive the opposite way. It was Betty who made him want to leave Riverdale and now it was her that was making him come back. He dreaded to find out the reason why. Tears began to stream down his face as all possible reasons flooded his brain. He wanted to be back at the bunker, setting up candles and singing the song for Betty. The now completed song with his devotion for her and every feeling he was awoken to still sat abandoned on his desk. "Archie stop it. Get yourself together man. Betty needs you right now." His knuckles were beginning to turn white from holding onto the steering wheel too hard. He loosened his grip as the exit for Riverdale approached. So far he had driven fifty minutes away from there and back. He grew worried of what Betty could have done in that time frame. Why was time the only wrong thing for them? He couldn't be surprised at that fact. This was Betty he was thinking about. 

He'd never known a girl who was so beautiful and intense at once.

Another fifteen to thirty minutes went by before he drove to the street he practically knew his whole life. His arms began to shake with worry. More time had passed and anything could have happened. He finally reached his house and almost cried at the sight. Police cars were everywhere. Archie felt sick at the sight. He parked and ran out of the truck. Veronica was crying on the steps and Jughead was no where to be found. Archie, with shaking breaths, approached Veronica. Veronica looked up and saw Archie walking to Betty's front door. Anger fueled her as she walked fast to Archie and slapped him across the face. Archie had a bewildered look on his face as the pain set in. "Sorry but there are many things we have to discuss. The most important one, Betty. The rest we will definitely save for later. " Veronica voice wavered. Panic reemerged in Archie. "Ronnie, what happened when I was leaving town?" Veronica took his hand and patted it gently. She led him to the Cooper/Jones living room where his mom was consoling Alice. "Alice, Mary, he's here." Alice and Mary looked from Veronica where a highly worried and scared Archie stood. Mary sighed in relief, "Thank God you finally answered someones calls." Archie looked from his mom to the painstaking eyes of Alice and the distant but growing worrying eyes of Veronica. "Can someone just tell me whats going on?" The anger and worry roared out of Archie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kevin with Fangs comforting him. Kevin looked up and gulped at the red hot anger and sadness of Archie. 

"Archie, Betty's missing."

**Author's Note:**

> this is college finals week for me so updates will be slow and I don't want to burn out of ideas


End file.
